


Summer Rain

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: March 2015 [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no one else around, not that they really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [thebadmoonsrising](http://thebadmoonsrising.tumblr.com/) for reading over this and telling me it was okay to post ^_^ (oh, and go look at her art please, it's ridiculously good).
> 
> This is the third fic I wrote last month. (Originally posted 13/03/15)

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

It was raining heavily - fat, warm drops of summer rain were pouring down and soaking them through, plastering clothing and hair to skin - but Rick didn't care. He'd stopped and turned, his hand not letting go from when he grasped at Kieren's as he'd tugged the younger boy along behind him, running for cover when the clouds opened on them. He'd simply given up, though, a smile on his lips as they came to a halt and stood there facing each other. It suddenly didn't matter - they could hardly get much wetter. As warm rain trickled his own skin, Rick watched droplets run down Kieren's face, caressing his skin and clinging to the soft line of Kieren's jaw before dripping towards the ground. Drops clung to Kieren's long eyelashes, framing his gorgeous brown eyes which were focused on Rick as they stood there, suspended in the moment. They were alone; around them the rain beat down on pavements still warm with the summer sun that had so suddenly been swallowed by the clouds, and the well-maintained gardens offering vibrant splashes of colour, their petals and leaves bowing and dancing in the rain, were the only witnesses to the two boys standing in the downpour, seeing only each other.  
  
Kieren's lips were parted, drawing breath after the sudden exertion, and his tongue traced over his lip, catching and tasting a splash of wetness that landed there. Rick's eyes followed the movement and he slowly brought his other hand up as if in a trance, fingers brushing over Kieren's cheek and feeling damp skin against damp skin, before he let his eyes slid shut and closed the space between them. The soft, tentative touch of their lips lasted several moments, before they moved simultaneously to strengthen it, Rick's hand pushing into Kieren's soaking hair as an arm snaked around his back and pulled him closer, the wetness of the rain slicking the kiss and adding a new dimension to the friction between their lips. Rick could barely separate the sweetness of Kieren from the fresh summer rain, and deepend the kiss as Kieren parted his lips in askance for more, trying to find more of what he knew was uniquely Kieren. Letting go of their hands, Rick brought his fingers up to brush over Kieren's cheek, holding him tenderly as they relearned each other.  
  
With a soft, sighing moan into the kiss, Rick's hand dropped lower, circling around Kieren and pulling him closer still. There was something about the press of thin, wet layers of clothing between them that felt amazingly sensual, and Rick couldn't think of a time he'd felt closer to Kieren than he did now with their bodies flush against each other and thewetness of the rain making it impossible to tell if the dampness on his lips was from the rain or from the kiss that stole his breath yet gave him so much life. This was his whole world. Right here, in this moment, with the rain beating down on them as they kissed as if they were the only two people in existence, Rick held the person he loved most in the world in his arms, and never thought about letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
